parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha on Broadway
SkunkRockz and Brermeerkat's movie-spoof of Disney film "The Little Mermaid on Broadway" A parody of the late 2008 Disney musical based on the film, The Little Mermaid Cast * Ariel - Kate (Alpha and Omega) * Human Ariel - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) * Eric - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Flounder - Elvis (Open Season 3) * King Triton - Winston (Alpha and Omega) * Attina - Lilly (Alpha and Omega) * Andrina - Daria (Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave) * Aquata - Sweets (Alpha and Omega) * Arista - Candy (Alpha and Omega) * Alana - Reba (Alpha and Omega) * Adella - Janice (Alpha and Omega) * Ursula - Terra (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Sebastian - Verne (Over the Hedge) * Mermaids - Wolves (Alpha and Omega) * Grimsby - Fishlegs (How to Train Your Dragon) * The Sailors - Vikings (How to Train Your Dragon) * Scuttle - Marcel (with Paddy as an extra; Alpha and Omega) * Flotsam, and Jetsam - Lyle and Link (Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave) * Carlotta - Queen Lillan (Shrek 2) * Chef Louis - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) Movie Used *The Little Mermaid on Broadway (2008) Scenes of The Broadway Soundtrack * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 1 - Overture/Main Titles * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 2 - Fathoms Below * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 3 - Daughters of Winston * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 4 - The World Above * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 5 - Human Stuff * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 6 - I Want The Good Times Back * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 7 - Part of Your World * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 8 - Storm at Sea * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 9 - Part of Your World (Reprise) * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 10 - She's In Love * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 11 - Under the Sea * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 12 - Under the Sea (Reprice) * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 13 - The World Above (Reprice) * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 14 - Sweet Child * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 15 - Poor Unfortunate Souls * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 16 - Her Voice * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 17 - Positoovity * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 18 - Beyond My Wildest Dreams * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 19 - Les Poissons * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 20 - Les Poissons (Reprice) * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 21 - One Step Closer * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 22 - I Want The Good Times Back (Reprice) * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 23 - Kiss The Girl * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 24 - Sweet Child (Reprice) * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 25 - If Only Quartet * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 26 - Contest * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 27 - Poor Unfortunate Souls (Reprice) * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 28 - If Only (Reprice) * The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 29 - Final Trivia * Winston plays King Triton cause he already play as Grimsby in The Little Mer-Fox. Movies/TV Shows * Alpha and Omega * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave * Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation * Alpha and Omega 6: The Big Fureeze * Alpha and Omega 7: Dinosaur Digs * Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom * How to Train Your Dragon * Dragons: Gift of The Night Furry * Over the Hedge * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Shrek 2 * Shrek The Third Category:SpyroRockz Category:Brermeerkat Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway